1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus for testing the load bearing strength of an architectural structure, more particularly to an apparatus for testing the load bearing strength of an architectural structure in a fire simulating site.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional apparatus for testing the load bearing strength of an architectural structure 11, such as a column, in a fire simulating site 1 is shown to include a bottom hydraulic cylinder 12, a bottom seat body 13 installed on the bottom hydraulic cylinder 12, a frame 14 disposed across and above the bottom seat body 13, a top hydraulic cylinder 15 installed on the frame 14, and a top seat body 16 installed on a bottom end of the top hydraulic cylinder 15 and corresponding to the bottom seat body 13. Additionally, the fire simulating site 1 is installed with sensor units and control units (not shown).
During testing, the architectural structure 11 is erected between the top and bottom seat bodies 16,13, and is subjected to stress by extending the top and bottom hydraulic cylinders 15,12 toward each other in an axial direction to simulate the stressing condition of the architectural structure 11 in an actual fire site. The environmental conditions of the fire simulating site 1 are then controlled for testing the load bearing strength of the architectural structure 11 during a fire.
Although the aforesaid prior art can be used to test the load bearing strength of the architectural structure 11 during simulated fire conditions, the architectural structure 11 may produce lateral horizontal stress at the top and bottom hydraulic cylinders 15,12 when the architectural structure 11 is not erected vertically or when the top and bottom seat bodies 16,13 are not aligned with each other, or when the architectural structure 11 is bent or deformed during the test. Specifically, the piston (not shown) in the bottom hydraulic cylinder 12 is stressed unevenly due to the lateral horizontal stress. Therefore, the bottom hydraulic cylinder 12 is easily damaged, and is thus required to be repaired or replaced frequently.
Furthermore, in a building structure, columns and beams are joined to each other. When the load bearing strength of a column-beam composite structure is tested using the aforesaid prior art, the apparatus of the prior art will be further subjected to the lateral horizontal stress from the beams, and is thus more easily damaged thereby.